What's Your Fantasy?
by Mrs Weasley's Protegee
Summary: sequel to Hot in Herre. Answer to a request on my comments. Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy the smutttttt hehehe


What's Your Fantasy

What's Your Fantasy?

_As requested, here's what at least one of the two other couples were doing. Had so much fun with this one, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Again, many many thanks to my unofficial beta, Protegee's Partner in Crime. This fanfic would've been impossible without her. Enjoy everyone!!_

_Meanwhile….Club Vulcan VIP Room_

_I wanna li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes_

_And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'_

_Then I wanna, ah ahh- you make it so good I don't wanna leave_

_But I gotta, kn-kn-kn- know what's your fanta-ta-sy!_

Emmett was grinning like an idiot.

But with good reason, he thought to himself with a small chuckle as Rose bent over in front of him, her mini skirt pulling up to reveal her lacy black thong. He didn't even bother trying to cover his…elation. Hey, she was sexy. Why hide that he thought so?

And it certainly wasn't that she needed to be reminded of it.

Almost as crowded as the dance floor, the VIP room of Club Vulcan was occupied with Seattle's sexiest every night…but never had any of these Armani models seen the likes of Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. Rose played them like a guitar, putting on a show for them almost as much as she was for Emmett, who had just leaned back on the blood red sofa.

Rosalie smirked as she heard the humans whisper to one another, thinking no one could hear. Vampirically heightened senses did have their perks.

"I'll be _damned_ if he doesn't tap that _right now._" Male. 28ish.

"Holy shit…this is better than porn." Male. 22ish.

"Damn her…he's so hot. Too bad he's taken, I could show him a few things." Female. 23. With the 28ish guy. Rose smirked. _Nothin he hasn't seen already, honey._

"Look at that sexy, I'd hit that." Male. Looking at Emmett.

Rosalie giggled and flipped her hair around as she looked over her shoulder at Emmett.

"We're quite popular tonight, hot stuff."

"Well, we should give them something to really talk about."

_I wanna get you in the Georgia dome on the fifty yard line_

_While the Dirty Birds kick for t'ree_

_And if you like it in the club we can do it_

_In the DJ booth or in the back of the V.I.P._

Rose made a big show of thinking about it, cocking her head to the side and letting her tongue poke out of the side of her mouth, licking her lip a little.

Emmett shifted in his seat uncomfortably, drumming on his knee with his fingers.

"How much do you want it?"

Laughing at their old joke, Emmett responded correctly. "Listen, baby, I got it bad."

_Whipped cream with cherries and strawberries on top_

_Lick it don't stop, keep the door locked don't knock while the boat rock_

_We go-bots and robots so they gotta wait til the show stop_

"Oh do you?"

When Emmett nodded, she bent her knees and dropped low to the floor, throwing her hands up, and letting her head fall back.

_Or how 'bout on the beach with black sand_

_Lick up your thigh then call me the Pac Man_

_Table top or just give me a lap dance_

Emmett grabbed her hands and pulled her up, letting his hands trail down her back, then her butt as she stood up again. She turned around and leaned over to whisper in his ear, her hair spilling onto his sleeveless-because-he-ripped-it collared shirt.

"Feeling handsy tonight?"

"Yeah, and I'm not the only one. Don't explode any penises in here, ok, babe? I don't want to be part of the reason why the population drops ten percent."

"Oh." She rubbed her hands up over his chest and nipped his ear, making his hips involuntarily rise from the sofa. "They haven't seen anything yet."

_The Rock to the Park to the Point to the Flatlands_

_That man Ludacris (woo!) in the public bathroom_

_Or in the back of a classroom_

_However you want it lover lover gonna tap that ass soon!_

People were blatantly staring now, and Rosalie lapped it up, flashing smiles at guys over Emmett's shoulder, provoking him.

Emmett grabbed her hips, forcing her down onto his lap. Rose smirked in his face.

"I'm sorry, baby."

Grinning, Emmett drew a line around her hips, to the small of her back, slowly letting his finger run up along her spine, giving a satisfied grunt when she trembled.

"Prove it to me," he half challenged.

Rosalie, it seemed, was more than happy to oblige. "Fine then, but you're going to have to have to let go, big boy."

Emmett just then realized that he'd been holding her hips so tightly she hadn't been able to move. He loosened his grip with some concentration and then replaced them on his legs, one just above each knee.

Rose leaned in to his ear again. "That's better."

Her tongue flitted out to his ear, and Emmett stiffened automatically, biting back a moan. Not missing a beat, Rose's right hand grabbed a tuft of his hair, wrenching it to the side, making him growl in slight pain, which quickly turned to one of pleasure as she began kissing and licking down his neck.

_See I cast 'em and I passed 'em get a tight grip and I grasp 'em_

_I flash 'em and out last 'em_

_And If it ain't good then I trash 'em while you stash 'em_

_I'll let 'em free_

_And they tell me what's they fantasy_

_Like up on the roof roof tell yo boyfriend not to be mad at me!_

Her lips were moving in the most sensual circles on his exposed chest now, and he was beginning to lose control, his fingers bunching the rough fabric of his black jeans. Rose ripped open the shirt, providing more access and scattering buttons onto the floor.

"Rose!" he growled in warning, but his mate seemed to be past any sort of public etiquette, and all thought ceased for him when she took his erect nipple into her mouth.

If it was possible, Rosalie felt him get harder, just inches from her wet underwear, but she refused to let him know just how much she wanted him. He would come first.

_I wanna li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes_

_And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'_

_Then I wanna ah, ahh- you make it so good I don't wanna leave_

_But I gotta, kn- kn- kn- know what's your fantasy!_

People were openly staring now, and Rose could sense Emmett wasn't the only one with a hard-on in the room. Suppressing another smirk, Rose thought, _Time to kill 'em._

She swung her leg from around his, then turned and sat, quite chastely, hands folded in her lap, right next to her husband. The groan in the room was audible. Rose, having been sufficiently amused by her audience before, tuned in.

"Damn it!! I guess I'm paying for payperview tonight afterall…"

"Shit…this was my last pair of clean pants!"

"What, no happy ending?"

"Ha! Chickened out, did you? Come on, baby, Room 143…Figures, she can't do it like me."

_Oh _hell_ no._

Emmett had that crazed, savage look in his eyes, like he always did right before having sex, and she could hear his quick breaths, see his muscles tighten all over his body…

"You better get," he growled with carefully practiced, if weakening restraint, dark eyes flashing dangerously, "That cute ass over here. Before I do something…rash."

_I wanna get you in the back seat windows up_

_That's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert_

_Rip the pants and rip the shirt, rough sex make it hurt_

Rose had been playing, but now she was about to show Ms. Bitch 143 that little girls shouldn't bother mommy and daddy in the kitchen. She reached up and ran her hands slowly through her perfectly shining hair, pulling the few strands tucked inside her collar out into the open, and then straddled the very edge of his knees, causing her to spread her legs wide.

In a classic display of her unbelievable flexibility, she bent down and began kissing up his jeaned leg, heading towards the now periodically twitching tower at the apex of his thighs. Emmett threw his head back on the sofa, his hands gripping the sides. She made her way up from his knee, then turned inwards on his thigh, now opening her mouth as she got closer.

Emmett's entire body tightened and the collective groan swelled again when Rose took his covered member into her mouth. If it made any difference at all, no one would ever know. Her lips closed around it, engulfing everything she could without tearing the fabric, which in her arousal she could easily do. Of course, Emmett had to pick a human nightclub.For Bella's sake. She had to be careful. But that didn't mean she couldn't have any fun. Emmett's moan urged her on, and soon she was pushing him into her and pulling her lips from him over and over and over again, feeling the delightful stretch in jeans finally just before his seed burst into his pants. Emmett moaned again when Rose's tongue tasted the fabric, knowing she was tasting more than the fibers of his clothes. Then she kissed up his side…his chest…then his neck…paused to clamp her teeth down over his earlobe and then whispered, "Touch me, Emmett."

His hands flew from the back of the sofa onto her hips, dragging her roughly up to his erection, and despite herself, she let out a low cry, feeling his hardness brush against swollen flesh. Having all the encouragement he needed, Emmett's hands quickly found their way under her shirt…tracing their way around her naval, then up to her perfect, hardened breasts. Emmett grinned as he realized she hadn't bothered with a bra. His fingertips grazed across one nipple and he felt the tightening of her stomach and chest.

Emmett had taken her many many times, and her body had become so familiar to him…he knew everything about it, from what buttons to press to how she liked him to move inside of her. It was no problem finding her tight nipple and tweaking it between his thumbs, knowing full well it drove her insane. Finally letting her mask, fall, Rosalie let slip the moan that had been building for such a long time. She leaned into him, unable to stand the pressure any longer and pushed her hips forward, grinding against him. Emmett cursed and grabbed her hips, guiding them into his, wanting to feel release from the tension as much as she did.

Rose pushed down, rocking into him again and again, throwing her head back, arching to him, the sensation between her legs growing to a maddening tremor, then Emmett forced his hips off the sofa, in between her legs, and she screamed his name. Emmett came two seconds later, mirroring her orgasm.

_In the garden or in the dirt_

_Roll around Georgia Brown, that's the way I like it twerk!_

_Legs jerk, over paid but don't be afraid_

_In the sun or up in the shade, up ontop of my escalade!_

The entire Vulcan VIP room went quiet as Rose collapsed onto Emmett's shoulder.

"Um, baby," Emmett said quietly, looking over her shoulder.

"Ugh, _what?_" she asked irately, sitting up. He motioned behind her and she turned around and rolled her eyes at the security guard, responding to a "disturbance," and quite unaware of how to handle it.

Rose rolled her eyes at him, dismounted, and grabbed Emmett's hand.

"Come _on_! I swear, it's like we decided to spend our Friday nights with prepubescents. What's a club night without a little grind?"


End file.
